King Eglon
The greedy fat King who ruled over Eglon in Grasmere Valley. Early Life Born in the desert in Israel as part of the Eglon tribe, claiming to be king, he ventured to Grasmere Valley and managed to claim a section of the land and label it Eglon. There he was the self-proclaimed king and begun to drain the resources of the entire town to found his 'palace' and kingdom. Many fear and loathe him mainly due to his despotic ways but also his lavish living. He is also a very,very,very,very fat man who had an obsession with food. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Word is out that King Eglon wants to marry Queen Constance. She hid away from him and when she was getting found by Mephiboseth and Ezikiel she fought they were trying to force her to get married to King Eglon. It turns out that they had come under orders of King Fufu to ask her to escort him to a trip to Africa. Volume 3 He is is among those of the self made bomb squad when there is a rumor given by Ms Izodel that Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung who were missing were developing a nuclear bomb in the La Vista restaurant with The William Brothers, Garett Jones and Meadow. The infiltrate and announce they are under arrest but it turns out it was just The Williams Brothers helping The Petites making some cookies. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summer Time When Aggy Nickels is discovered to be dead when Gary Robinson takes over grocery to her house, King Eglon wants to take her groceries and use them for himself. He is on the cruise around the the world which the entire town are on after getting money from Aggy Nickels will which she had donated it to the town. He is noted with fear by the chefs as they know he has a crazy appetite and would have to cater to him. Volume 4 When the university is opened, King Eglon wanting to get down with the kids decided to hold a banquet for them. It backfired greatly as they came and wrecked everything in his palace. Volume 11 King Eglon in his own story in Volume 11 attempts to get married to Pure Princess Pertunia after discovering her in a royal princesses bride magazine. He throws the wedding depite not even haviing heard whether she had accepted. The event is a lavish occassion filled with very over the top things such as elephants and humans pulling the carraige as opposed to horses. The wedding conducted by Edward Parker doesn't actually happen as she never arrives. Despite this he subjects everyone to the event and even insists on the entire congregation circiling around the whole of Eglon 7 times to wait for her. After this he insists on a reception which was a week long celebration of a marriage that never happened. He even went on the honeymoon which was a round the world trip with his servant/slave Ehud as opposed to the bride that never turned up. When he arrives back he receives the letter from Pure Princess Pertunia refusing to have anything to do with the fat kin. He is offended and wants her dead but after Ehud has enough of his bossy ways and leaves him he falls to the floor and cannot pick himself up. Due to his lavish and excessive lifestyle he had managed to drag the area of Eglon which was named after him into a deep recession which affected the economy of Grasmere Valley. However when his body is discovered by TJ and this is announced to the entire town who were having an emergency budget meeting at the town hall they all race to his house to blackmail him into forking over his entire wealth and assets to pay for the debt in return that they would get him to a hospital. Volume 15 King Eglon dies due to his gigantic size and unhealthy lifestyle. Volume 17 It is revealed that King Eglon had dragged the town in debt with his many feasts, which when the town's financial issues are known Charlie Ronaldo and April Posner in particular complain about what King Eglon did to their finances as it seemed that area of Grasmere Valley and their financial problems had been ignored for a number of years.